


Future of the Dead

by Abarekiller



Category: Once upon a zombie
Genre: AU, Despair, Hope, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and her Prince speaks about the future. /AU. Note. For whatever reason, they put this in the "Once upon a Time" section. this is not a OuaT fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future of the Dead

"You know my prince," placing her hands on the mattress, Belle smiled looking up at the ceiling, "perhaps...perhaps being like...this isn't too bad..."

Her prince said nothing.

"I know it may be selfish of me to think that way," she said as she laid back into the arms of her true love, "but please hear me out, my dearest."

Her prince said nothing, his ears were open.

"At first, I admit, I found this entire situation scary," Belle continued. "But now that we are what we are, I no longer see it as so..." she brought her hand to her face. “I mean, we know longer have to be afraid of what lies in the dark, don't you think?" she looked at her prince.

Her prince said nothing, but continued to listen.

"Now that we are zombies, we no longer have to fear death," she said smiling, "We can continue to live without the threat of fear over shadowing us. Now we no longer have to fear for our future." Belle said as she placed her hand on her tattered clothing, caressing her stomach.

"You know, my prince," Belle looked down at stomach, "We still haven't decided on a name for our child; if it is a boy, perhaps Adam." she smiled at the thought of the hopeful future that was planned for them.

Perhaps it was because she was corpse, but the idea that a part of her true love in her stomach filled the dead beauty with so much happiness, able to make her forget about the pain.

Belle jumped at the feeling of something flopping down on her should. Looking next to her she saw the bony hand of her prince.

"Well...perhaps it's not all for the best." the dead beauty let out a sigh depression, being zombies meant that neither of them could feel one another's warmth.

Rolling over, the young red head placed a hand on her prince's chest, she felt nothing. That's right, belle thought, it's been forever since I last felt my own heartbeat.

Though it's been forever since she was last capable of producing water, the young woman was all too how it felt like to cry. She quickly buried her head into her prince's chest, so that his eyes wouldn't have to lay themselves on her being _weak_. Belle sobbed silently.

The two true loves quietly lied there together.

...  
...

"Belle..."  
The dead-red-head raised her head up slightly - first to look at her prince, but it wasn't him - she looked towards to the open door of her bedroom. She saw her long dried-out hair friend stand there looking in.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Belle sat herself up on the edge of her bed. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come." though there was no tears in her ears, her muscle memory kicked in as if trying to wipe away the forgotten tears that stained her face.

For a moment, Rapunzel looked away from her friend, not wanting to make eye contact with her friend when she was in this state.

The long hair dead-head looked back into the room. "It’s okay," she answered, "I was coming to get you, we're gathering together."

"Oh, okay," Belle said as she got off the bed, "I'll be ready in a moment." 

Rapunzel got a good look into her friend's room. For the most part it was as you might expect: tattered windows; wooden dressers that had rotten through; clothing and bed sheets that seemed to have been eaten through by the moths; shattered mirrors that had lost their shine; a once colorful room that seemed to have changed into a gray-scale. Overall a room what you would expect that had been worn and torn by a curse. No, what was actually drawing Rapunzel's lied in the middle of the room.

“Okay, my prince,” Belle returned to the side of the bed. “I shall return shortly.” She smiled.

Had Rapunzel still had her sense of smell, the stench in the room would have caused her to have regurgitated the bile that had been her “dinner” months ago. Lying on the side of the bed could only have been described best as “no longer human.” With broken bones for limbs, a corpse lied there with its innards revealed for this world to see – as if sprawled out as a buffet for its hungering master.

Had her body had been able to produce liquid; the long hair dead head would have almost drooled at the site that lay before in front of her…almost tempting her. It was unknown how – perhaps it was the same reason their own skin had kept from rotting through or even why Pinocchio was still actually around – but even the corpses that once had been living still stayed fresh as the day they were removed from the world.

Belle placed both hands on both sides of the un-rotting corpse as she leaned closer.

“I love you, my prince.” The dead red head smiled at her true love, “I will be back later.” She closed her and kissed the white of the nearly exposed teeth. The two loves stayed like as how they were.

Belle’s eyes snapped open, her once emerald colored iris now turned to completely blood red. Her teeth snatched onto a piece of flesh that was still on the prince’s mouth. Digging her teeth deeply into his muscle, she pulled her head back – pulling along with her a trail of goodies that traveled down the chin, down the side of the neck and ripping off just a tip that was part of his chest.

The red head girl stood up, her hands going to her feast; she started shove the food into her mouth as she tore into the meat as if her undead life depended on it. The room stayed quiet as Rapunzel watched her friend finish her meal.

Shoving the last bit into her mouth, her hands went to her stomach as she swallowed what had remained. Closing her eyes she started to slowly caress her stomach as she felt the warmth fall into her midsection. She gave off a satisfying smile.

Opening her eyes, they had shown they had returned to her natural green coloring. She blew a kiss towards her true love and started to make her way to the door way. Rapunzel just watched as her friend walked past her.

“Rapunzel,” Belle turned back to her friend, “I was thinking, if it is a girl, I wanted to name her “Rose.” She said with a smile, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Yeah,” Rapunzel smiled nervously, “That’s a nice name.”

It had been a year now since the zombie curse had attacked all fairy tales. Perhaps it was because she couldn’t provide her child with the nutrients it needed. Perhaps it was because majority of her organs no longer operated. At this moment, it didn’t really matter “Why.” Belle was never able to have her child. It struck her the most when she lost everything. 

Nobody wanted to take her out of her own little story she had written for herself.

Rapunzel grabbed Belle’s hand as they made their ways through the ruined empty castle.


End file.
